


What We Were

by amorassofpixelz (orphan_account)



Series: V.5 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, bonding over shitty circumstances, for a military fic this barely feels like a military fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: Fic one of two; these are unfinished and (quickly) edited, I don't think I'll ever finish them but there's enough here that I feel alright posting them.





	1. Chapter 1

**_US MILITARY BASE - LOC_UNKNOWN - YR_204X_ **

“Attention, please.” The woman was tapping her fingers on a small datapad, waiting for the recruits to shut up.

Gabriel’s eyes jumped from person to person, as if they meant to recognize anyone.

“Just a few more things to get through before we can all stop pretending this is fun, alright?” She took the silence for acknowledgement. “Partner assignments and rooms are posted in the cafeteria. We had a couple last-minute entries, so for tonight all we need is for everyone to get situated, eat, and head into their rooms. Understood?”

A someone unanimous murmur came in response.

“Alright, you’re dismissed.”

Gabe stood for the first time in what felt like hours. He adjusted his beanie and leaned against the door, waiting for the crowd to disperse. A few recruits greeted each other after finding their names on the board. Once it was clear, he stepped forward and ran down the list.

_Reyes, G - Morrison, J - RM A320_

He nodded to himself and stepped back into the hall. A320 was the last door on the right.

The room was empty; whoever _Morrison, J_ was, they must’ve been one of the late entires.

Gabe took the bunk on the far side of the room and dropped his bag on the floor. He pulled off his shoes and laid back on the thin mattress. He guessed how many mornings he’d wake up in pain before getting used to it.

_Four._

He shifted on his side.

_Five._

 

-

 

It took a few seconds for Gabe’s eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

_“-be here. Sorry about the confusion, we-”_

Gabe rubbed his eyes.

_“-first thing tomorrow, alright? Nice to meet you, recruit.”_

He stood up and adjusted his beanie.

The door opened.

“Hey.” He was carrying a bag awkwardly in one hand, stack of papers in the other.

Gabe walked over and took the papers, tossing them on the other bed and closing the door behind them.

His partner seemed taller than him, unless Gabe was slouching.

“Didn’t know we needed a novel just to get settled in.”

His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were tired.

Gabe shook his hand. “Morrison, I take it?”

The man laughed, rubbing his neck. He was white as hell; freckles, blue eyes, bleach-blond hair, the works.

“Yeah, that’s… Jack. I’m Jack.”

“Gabe.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Reyes sat back down on the mattress. “I’m gonna call it early. Been a long day. Mess hall should still be open if you’re hungry.”

Jack nodded, turning around to unpack his shit.

“I’ll, uh... try not to wake you.”

 

**DAY 2**

 

“Arms up.”

Jack swallowed. You never get used to military physicals, even if you’ve had what felt like a dozen. The best you can do is try to avoid squirming too much.

The doctor nodded, waving him back. “Go ahead and take a seat.”

Jack hopped up on the table, hands resting awkwardly beside him.

“For the first few days, we’ve got a full flush; toxins, meds, whatever. If it’s in you now, it won’t be next week.”

He opened a drawer under the sink, pulling out a small pouch and red plastic tube.

“Once that’s done, then we start on the full regimen. First few weeks’ll be the worst.”

Jack assumed it was an understatement.

“What’s this gonna do, again?”

The doctor tore open the pouch and ran the pad that fell out of it across Jack’s bicep.

“Enhances your body’s muscle growth, cell regeneration, ability to clear toxins, and so on.” He pressed the tube against the sterilized skin.

 _“Hm.”_ He felt a quick sting.

“Good for today.” He tossed the materials in a box on the wall. “Any questions?”

Jack shook his head. The side effects were implied.

He bent over and grabbed his clothes off the floor.

-

 _“Hijo de puta.”_ Gabe grabbed the cloth and wiped off the excess. He looked over as the door opened.

“Hey.” Jack walked over to his bed and grabbed a shirt, pulling it flat over himself.

“Morning.” He put his hand flat on the desk, trying to stop it from shaking. He sighed as Jack walked over.

“What’s that?”

Gabe shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Oh, I...” Jack reached into his pocket and pulled them out. “Grabbed your tag when I got mine.” He placed it on the desk.

“‘Preciate it.” Gabe leaned forward, capping the bottle and inspecting his work.

“So you’re not gonna tell me?” Jack folded his arms. The breeze coming in through the window felt nice as hell.

“We’ve gotta get ready for training.” He stood up and shook his hands to help them dry.

Jack scoffed. He watched Reyes get up and walk to the bathroom.

_“You got it.”_

 

-

 

The first week’s training routine was fairly standard - run here, do that, take shit from the Commander when you didn’t keep pace. Jack didn’t break a sweat until halfway through the third day, and Gabe didn’t seem to be affected at all. The shots didn’t do much, either. Other than being a bit nauseous later in the day, you could almost forget they were the government’s shiny, new guinea pigs.

Wake up, eat something that resembled food, train, shower, eat again, recover during the couple hours of off-time, and sleep.

Hoo-rah.

 

**DAY 6**

 

“You gonna get up, _puta?”_

Jack still wasn’t used to his new alarm clock. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “It’s Saturday.” Gabe was already dressed. By the dim light coming through the window, he guessed it was _at least_ an hour before they had any reason to be up.

“You gonna stay in here the rest of your life?”

“What time is it?”

Gabe sighed. “It’s get-up-now-or-I’m-leaving-your-ass-here o’clock, blondie.” He leaned against the wall. “You coming?”

“Fuck- yeah, just gimme a minute.”

His partner huffed. “You’ve got two.”

-

The doctor was just getting settled in. It was still half an hour until they were _supposed_ to show up, after all. “Lucky I got in early, I guess.” He picked up the datapad off his desk. The screen lit up his face.

“Reyes, Morrison... might be under there as ‘pretty boy’ if you can’t find him.”

Jack swore he could see the corner of Reyes’ mouth twitch upward.

“Got it. Who’s first?”

Gabe rolled up his sleeve. The doctor pulled the cap off of the needle and pressed it quickly into his arm.

“Done.” He dropped the tube into the bin.

Jack stepped forward and did the same, catching Gabe’s eye as he was leaning against the doorframe. He looked like he was seconds away from passing out.

“Alright, you’re good.”

“Thanks, doc.” Jack rolled his sleeve back down and ran a couple fingers over the injection spot, tender from overuse.

Reyes led the way back to the entrance. They could leave on the weekends, as long as they submitted to inspection both ways. The SEP wasn’t the kind of program they’d hunt you down for discussing outside; but it wasn’t exactly making headlines, either.

Gabe pulled out his phone and light, dropping them with a clatter into the metal bin.

“Don’t stay out too late,” She advised. “We’ve gotta be here until everyone reports back, and I’d rather not be sitting here until 0300.”

Gabe nodded. He passed through the scanner, grabbed his shit and waited for Jack.

-

As soon as they were out the door, Gabe let out a deep sigh.

“Better?” Jack was watching him with amusement in his eyes.

Gabe nodded, even let himself get halfway to a smile. “Better.” He jogged down the steps and kept going until he hit the street, his partner not far behind.

“So, uh… what’s the plan?”

Gabe adjusted his beanie before pulling out his phone. “I need some decent coffee.”

“Yeah, doesn’t sound too bad right about now.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Reyes found a place and gave Jack a nod, crossing the street.

The city was quiet this early. A few cars passed on the way down, but that was about it. Jack felt a little lighter being outside again; he figured maybe Reyes was onto something.

-

“Here you go-” She put down two cups, smiling at Jack before walking away.

Jack took one and brought it up to his nose. It smelled sweet, like chocolate. Not the sort of drink that he would have gotten back home. He leaned back, looking out the window. The sun was up, but the sky was still pretty cloudy. He caught a bench out by the railing overlooking the city, which he figured might not be a bad place to hang out.

He heard Gabe coming back from the bathroom.

“Those shots have been giving me the worst headaches.” He sat down, wrapping both hands around the hot mug.

“I haven’t noticed much.” Jack watched him down a quarter of the drink in one gulp. “Is this even coffee?”

Reyes nodded. “Just try it.”

Jack took a sip. It wasn’t as sweet as he thought it would be, and it was strong as hell. There definitely _was_ chocolate, but it was doing a shit job of masking anything else.

“Espresso?”

His partner nodded. “Wakes you right up, even if it tastes like shit.”

“Hell of a lot better than the stuff at base.”

“Yeah… it’s a high bar.” He took another drink. “Listen, Morrison. I just wanna apologize for being such a dick this week. I was still kind of rolling from my last placement, and was ready to get stuck with some douchebag again.”

“I get it.”

“You’re a white boy, but... you’re alright for a white boy.” He was grinning.

Jack laughed. “High praise.” Seeing Gabe smile after the week they’d had felt… nice. Like maybe he wasn’t training with a brick wall.

“I was gonna head out and grab a smoke, but other than that I don’t really know what to do. You can head off or whatever.”

Jack sat up straight. “You say it like I’ve got big plans. Besides, _you’re_ the one who woke me up, remember?”

His partner shrugged. “Alright, fair enough.”

-

Jack leaned over the cement railing. He watched Gabe reach into the pocket on his hoodie and pull out his slim, metal light. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he saw anyone smoke a real cigarette - he knew they used to be popular as hell, but not so much anymore.

Out beyond them was the city. There was a sharp drop past the railing, and then the first few blocks below them. The hum of cars was comforting after a week stuck in the same building, and the holographic signs begging people to buy shit were interesting to see. Indiana hadn’t allowed them since a few years before Jack was born, but he didn’t mind the sight. It gave some personality to the city; buildings can create a skyline, but from the ground it’s just cement and glass. A city’s a city.

He looked over as Gabe took a drag. He wasn’t hard to look at. Dark curls poked out from under his beanie, and he somehow managed to pull off a goatee without looking like a dumbass. His expression was rigid, never quick to give anything away. The few times Jack had been able to get a chuckle out of him felt like accomplishments.

“You do it for the taste or the buzz?” He turned around and leaned back against the railing.

Reyes huffed. “Depends on who’s asking.”

“If I’m asking?”

He sighed, but more out of thought than annoyance. “I do it because it gives me something _to do.”_

Jack figured it made sense. “What kind is it?”

Gabe’s jaw shifted. His thumb twitched over the ignition before handing it over. Jack took it, rolling it over in his hands.

“Heavy.”

“Yeah, no shit. It cost more than a couple shots.”

“You mind if I…?” He took the man’s expression as permission. He hit the key and took a deep breath.

 

Jack had only smoked once before. You couldn’t have a high school party without it, and he wasn’t about to pass it up and be called a pussy for the next two years. It burned his throat, but he managed to keep it down without choking on it. The half-assed drag he took didn’t do much for him, but it kept his image intact.

 

It was heavy from his throat down to his lungs, but it didn’t sting like he was expecting. Actually, it was the opposite; something heady and strange enough that he couldn’t determine the flavor.

“Not bad.” Morrison handed the device back.

“This shop in LA had it. Bought a shitload of cartridges before I left for Basic, haven’t run out yet.”

“They let you keep it this whole time?”

He cocked his head. “Once you prove yourself, nobody gives you shit about bringing a light. Got past the screening with it every time.”

_“Hm.”_

“Feels good to keep something familiar. Something you can carry around everywhere. Some guys keep a picture or some shit… I keep my light.”

“Then what about those?” He gestured down at Reyes’ hands, nails shiny and black against the metal finish of his light.

“My sister.” He looked down. “I promised to keep them like this whenever I was out.”

“Out… in the military?”

He nodded.” She does the same. Helps her sleep at night.”

Jack was surprised above all else.

“She’s turning eighteen next month. She’s… the only thing I look forward to seeing when I go home. We look out for each other.” He looked guilty, like he’d said too much.

Jack wasn’t sure how to respond.

“What about you?” Gabe took another drag. He hopped up and sat on the railing, arms folded.

“No. Just me.”

“And your parents?”

“What about them?”

He shrugged. “Were they cool with you enlisting?”

“Thrilled, actually.” He almost winced.

“They hunt?”

“My dad, yeah. Why-”

“Just trying to figure out what kinda white boy I’m dealing with.” He shoved Jack playfully. “So you joined to… impress them? Get away from them?”

“I don’t want to be living on a farm until I die.” It wasn’t a lie.

Gabe raised his eyebrow. “Give it a few months, you might get what you want.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”

“You watch movies?”

Jack stopped to think. He hadn’t seen one in what felt like years, but he knew he _had_ at some point.

“A few.”

Gabe handed the light over. “Well, a ton of old movies were about what would happen if we built machines that could think. It’s like they were _warning us.”_

“I doubt they actually thought it was _possible.”_

“But they were smart enough to guess how it would turn out.”

Jack brought the device to his lips and inhaled. “Maybe they’ll make a movie about this someday.”

Gabe laughed. “And we’ll be the guys in our eighties complaining about how they fucked up the details.”

“You do watch a lot of movies, huh?”

He shrugged. “Had nothing else to do in school.” Gabe jumped down and took back his light.

“I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Don’t we get enough of that back at base?”

Gabe scoffed. “Not _outside_. You don’t have to come with me, but I’m tired of sitting around.”

“Alright, fine.”

“Hey, don’t put yourself out, blondie.” He was already partway down the block.

Jack groaned, but nonetheless jumped down and caught up to his partner.

 

**DAY 11**

 

Reyes would’ve been asleep hours ago if he wasn’t sweating so much the mattress was soaked. The first day of _real_ serum was fine up until it felt like the base was a hundred and fifty degrees.

That was four fucking days ago.

Ever since that first night, it felt like every muscle in his body was being constantly flexed. By midday, he was exhausted. The only way he could fall asleep was by eventually passing out.

_“Your bodies will be going through some rather drastic changes, so expect unwanted effects during the first few weeks.”_

He was fucking panting. Sweat had soaked through his shirt, and all the sheets were stuffed at the bottom of the mattress.

_Fuck this._

Gabe stood up, taking a second to stop from falling over. He stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light, getting a look at himself in the mirror before stripping down and getting into the shower. His hair was matted down, nothing on him save for black boxers and the tags hanging from a chain around his neck.

It wasn’t until he turned the knob all the way to the left that it felt even remotely cool enough. He put both hands against the wall and let out a deep sigh of relief. Reyes tilted his head back.

_Maybe I should just fall asleep in the damn shower._

It felt good enough that he nearly forgot he was using his daily water budget at _three in the fucking morning_. He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, letting the water spray down his face and chest.

_“Gabe?”_

He nearly jumped out of his goddamn skin. Reyes looked back; Jack was leaning against the doorway, looking like he was within an inch of his life.

“Jesus, Morrison.”

“I’m gonna fucking pass out.” He looked it.

Reyes leaned over and turned the knob in the stall next to him.

“Get in.”

He leaned back against the wall and heard Jack undress before stepping under the water.

 _“Oh fuck.”_ Jack groaned. _“What time is it?”_

“Late. Or early, I don’t fucking know.”

“Maybe the Commander should get pumped full of this shit before he tells us that a dozen more laps isn’t that bad.”

Gabe laughed just before his water shut off.

 _“Fuuuuuck.”_ His head fell against the wall in defeat; he was already overheating again.

“Open the window.” Morrison’s jaw was slack, cold water running into his mouth and down his chin.

Reyes pulled himself back up and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and threw it over the shower rod before stepping back into the room. He walked over to the window and popped open the lock, pulling it up and almost moaning from relief as the night air rushed over his body. Jack was right; but even if the window let in some desperately-needed cool air, it wasn’t nearly enough. He was already sweating again.

Gabriel collapsed onto his bed, defeated.

 

**DAY 12**

 

The last thing Gabriel was expecting to wake up to was his partner’s flat, blinding-white ass catching the sunlight. Yet there he was, passed out on his mattress with his jaw hanging open and drool catching on his pillow. Reyes stood up and walked past him. He resisted the urge to smack Morrison and wake him right the hell up, figuring he could use the sleep.

-

“These aren’t you standard-issue guns, ladies and gentlemen.” The Commander made a show of cocking the rifle up onto his shoulder. “Laser-optic sights, minimal-interference suppressors, the works. Cost the government a shitload to manufacture, and we’re not here to toss ‘em around like a bunch of toddlers. Understood?”

Everyone looked just about ready to die, but nonetheless gave some form or another of acknowledgement.

“Good. Go ahead and line up. We’ll go one by one today, just getting a baseline for accuracy.”

Jack followed his partner into the small group crowded around a black case. He got a look inside; a pistol sat cradled in thick, black foam underneath the same rifle the Commander had been carrying.

“For today, get a few rounds off with what you feel most comfortable with. These are the main tools of our trade; every body, magazine and bullet has a specific marking that ties it back to us. Makes the big guys in Washington feel safer if they know who shot what, and when. The Program itself doesn’t have the authority to carry out official missions, but once you graduate, wherever they put you next will carry these.”

The first recruit walked up to the case and pulled out the rifle. He bounced it in his hands to get a feel for it before lining up his shot.

“These are extremely precise weapons.” He watched the target board across the room as the recruit took his shot. “Low kick without cutting too much into projectile speed. Real high-end shit.”

The recruit put down the rifle and stepped aside.

“The aim of this program is to blur the line between a soldier and his utilities. Once the treatment’s effects begin to manifest, you should have absolute control over these weapons. They’re an extension of who you are as a soldier, and are meant to enable that skill rather than carry human error.”

The next recruit was a dark-haired woman. She reached into the case and pulled out the pistol, turning it over in her hands before holding it up.

The Commander squinted. “Keep your eyes focused down the sights, recruit.”

She pulled the trigger while turning to look directly at the Commander, head cocked in a tease. It hit dead center. She didn’t take the opportunity to snap back at him, only placing the gun back down and getting back in line.

He cleared his throat. “Right. Next?”

The man in front of Reyes stepped up and took the pistol. He was shorter than either of them, and his hand stayed almost perfectly still. The shot cut through the room, oddly quiet and more of a _thud_ than any firearm Jack had heard before. He got it within the second ring.

“Not bad. Next.”

Gabriel stepped forward and picked up the pistol. He nodded slightly before extending his arm and taking a deep breath.

He pulled the trigger, feeling the jolt echo through the muscle in his arm.

Dead-on.

“Nicely done.”

He caught Morrison’s eye on his way back, daring him to top that with a smirk.

Jack stood up and grabbed the pistol. He’d used a rifle before, but never felt as comfortable with it; the stock just gets in the way. He put both hands on the grip, lining up with the sights and getting a shot off. His bullet landed just to the right of Gabe’s, still in the center but not quite perfect.

“Good work.”

He put the gun back down and stepped away.

-

“Commander kept eyeing me. Fucking creep.” She tore off her training gloves and grabbed a tank top from off the bench, pulling it over her bra. “Thought I got enough of that shit in Basic.”

The man beside her scoffed. “Guess some things never change.”

“Fucking hell, man.” She tied up her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her stuff.

“We going?” Gabe tapped his shoulder.

Jack snapped out of it. _“Huh?”_

“I’m heading back.” His eyes narrowed. “Hey, you alright?”

He nodded. “Oh- ok. Yeah. Just… zoned out.”

Gabe looked at him funny before getting up from the bench to leave.

-

Gabe tossed his clothes in the bin against the wall and grabbed his phone from off his desk.

_2 MISSED CALLS - XIOMARA_

He sat down at the end of the desk and called her back. She picked up on the second ring.

 _“Gabriel?”_ Her voice was just about the best thing in the world. He was already smiling.

“Xio. What’s going on?”

 _“Mamá._ She’s getting like… you know.”

His smile faded. “You ok?”

“I’m fine, just… I miss you, Gabbie.” He could tell she’d been crying, and his pulse was already climbing.

“Don’t let her get to you, _niña_. If it gets worse, just let me know. We’ll find you somewhere to stay for now.”

“I know.”

Gabe took a deep breath. “Is it worse than usual?”

“She kicked _papá_ out last night. Gabe... I don’t know if he’s coming back this time. He seemed pretty pissed.”

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t know-”

“No. Just because I’m not home doesn’t mean I left.” He heard Jack at the door. “You gonna be alright for the next couple days?”

 _“Sí.”_ Jack walked in and flopped down onto his bed. He opens his mouth to say something, but sees his partner and changes his mind.

“Just let me know if anything changes, alright? We got this. _Te quiero.”_ He waited for her to hang up before dropping his phone back on the desk.

“Was that you sister?”

Gabe looked over. “Yeah.” He hopped down and grabbed a change of clothes. “It’s nothing.”

 

-

 

When Jack woke up, it was still dark. He rubbed both eyes and waited for them to adjust to the room. He picked up his phone off the desk and checked the time; it was barely past midnight.

He really had to piss.

Morrison walked to the bathroom and unzipped his pants, tapping his bare foot on the cold floor. When he finished, he took a step back and bumped into someone.

 _“Fuck,_ man. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

He sighed and went to zip his pants back up when a cold hand wrapped around his arm.

_“It’s late, Jack.”_

“Gabe, what the fuck-”

 _“For once in your life just shut up, blondie.”_ Reyes took his other hand and felt Jack beneath his shirt, fingers running confidently over his skin.“This is what you want, isn’t it?” The man’s voice was soft in his ear. He sounded drunk.

“Gabe-”

Reyes’ head sank into his neck as his hand travelled lower.

_“You can tell me to stop, Jack.”_

Jack didn’t want it to stop.

 _“Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”_ His fingers teased above Jack’s boxers.

“Gabe, what’re you-” His chest was heaving, but he wasn’t stopping Reyes, either.

_“Do you think about me when you come, Jack?”_

Jack realized he was sweating.

_“Do you want me to touch you, Jack?”_

He wasn’t sure what it would sound like if he tried to speak. He found himself nodding, straining against the tight fabric as the scent of Gabe surrounded him.

_“I wanna hear it, blondie.”_

_“Yes. Gabe, please-”_

 

**DAY 13**

 

Jack woke up to Gabriel standing over him.

“You alright?”

 _“Jesus.”_ Jack rubbed his neck and pulled himself to a sitting position.

“You were mumbling.” He looked genuinely concerned.

 _“So?”_ His eyes were struggling to adjust to the light.

“It’s Saturday.”

Jack sighed. _“Please_  don’t do that again.”

Gabe laughed as his eyes shifted down his partner’s body.

“You should probably get washed up before we go… _parece que has hecho un lío.”_

Jack wasn’t in the mood to cross-check Gabe’s taunt with the handful of Spanish words he knew. He stood up and cringed as he felt the wetness on his thigh. Both hands shot up in embarrassment.

Gabe stood behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “Don’t go blushing on me, blondie. Happens to all of us. Now are we going or not?”

Jack wasn’t sure if he found the whole situation funny or horrifying. Regardless, he stepped into the bathroom and fell back in defeat against the door as it shut. He had a few outfits in his bag; mostly button-down shirts and jeans. He put on the first things that he grabbed.

Gabriel had thrown on his beanie, a red shirt and tight black jeans.

 

-

 

From outside, the complex seemed smaller than Jack had remembered. Maybe it was him getting used to the layout enough that it shifted his perception; or maybe he just wasn’t so wide-eyed about the Program now that he’d experienced it first-hand.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jack’s hands were stuffed in his pockets as they walked out towards the main road.

“I could eat,” Gabe declared.

“Almost noon.”

A telling grin spread across Gabriel’s face.

“Ok, you know what, Jack? I know what we're gonna fucking eat.” He pulled out his phone and started looking something up.

Jack didn’t dig further, only shook his head in amusement and followed his partner to the street.

-

Morrison pulled the stool closer to Gabe’s and sat down. He watched with a strange sort of awe as his partner spoke Spanish to the man behind the counter with a fluidity he hadn’t heard before. It hit Jack that maybe Gabe wanted him to at least have a _chance_ at deciphering his one-liners.

“What’d you order?” He picked up a menu, but it did him no good.

“You’ll see.” His grin was impossibly warm. “You ever eaten anything but corn, farmboy?”

“Ok, first, fuck you. Second, my mom is a _pretty_ _good_ cook.”

“Had anything that came from south of Indiana? Even just… a goddamn tortilla chip?” He was clearly having way too much fun.

Jack scoffed, putting both arms on the counter.

“Growing up on a farm doesn’t mean I never stepped outside the field.”

“Mhm.” Gabe thanked the man as he handed him two beers.

“Here you go.” He slid one over to Jack.

“Thanks.”

_“De nada, muchachito. ”_

Jack used context more than his limited knowledge of the language to parse the insult.

“You’re one year older. I mean, I’ll be legal in six months and-”

“Calm down, man!” He took a swig. “I’m just fucking with you. I got you one, didn’t I?” He grinned. “We’re partners. I’m not here to make you feel like some kid getting dragged around.”

Jack did anyway. Even moreso when he only _just_ avoided gagging on the bitter drink. It was way darker than anything he’d had before.

Gabe crossed his arms and laughed, shaking his head. “We’re gonna find a bar tonight. We sure as hell could use a few real drinks after the week we’ve had.”

Getting drunk didn’t sound like the best use of their short period of freedom, but the opportunity to do just about anything _with_ Gabe sounded appealing.

“I’m up for it.” He tried his best to take another sip without showing disgust.

Jack didn't realize how hungry he really was until the man brought out two plates and set them down in front of them.

“ _Gracias._ ” He said it before Gabe had a chance to open his mouth.

“Oh, look at you. Blending right in.” He took another drink, looking over. He couldn’t get enough of Jack’s smartass grin.

“ _Sí.”_

Gabe laughed so hard he almost tipped over his beer. He put an arm on the counter and faced Jack. “C’mon. I wanna see what you think.” He waved towards the plate.

Morrison pulled the plate towards him, picked up one of the tacos and took a bite. Sauce dripped onto his chin, and he barely managed to keep it in one piece while the other hand reached for his napkin.

“So?” Gabe was watching intently, looking for any signs.

“It’s good!” Jack’s mouth was burning.

“You think it’s spicy, right?”

Morrison nodded before taking another bite.

“Well, it’s hot.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

He could tell Gabe was trying not to laugh.

“ _What_?” His mouth was full.

“It’s mild, Jack.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“I’m dead serious.” He took a bite and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “You really are too white for your own good, y’know?”

Jack stuffed the rest into his mouth and flipped off Gabriel.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” There was still laughter at the edge of his words. “Just means we’ve got something to do on the weekends. I'll _train_ you.”

“In spicy food?”

“In _good_ food, Morrison.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“Say what you want, blondie. In a couple months, you’re gonna be taking down mild salsa like it’s _nothing_.”

He wiped his mouth, grinning and getting out a smug “Fuck you” before tossing his napkin onto the plate.

Gabriel snorted before waving the man over for the check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If for some reason you like this (or even feel like being a beta and helping it potentially finish?), feel free to message me on twitter or tumblr or whatever.
> 
> I always love feedback/hate/etc.
> 
> -
> 
> if you like my work and want to toss me some change/see what i'm into, check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)


	2. Bonus

Jack’s fingertips traced the lid of his glass. The neon blur surrounding the face across the table seemed distant now, almost echoic. He never expected to be having this conversation - let alone with Gabriel - in the middle of a loud-ass bar.

“One.” He swallowed both saliva and pride.

Something in his partner’s gaze shifted. It wasn’t surprise, it was... something else.

“So you’re… you’re not…?”

The rest was implied. _Stiflingly_ so, Jack thought. _Was_ he?

Who fucking knew. He was on a roll; any hesitation, and it would all get tossed out the window.

“Doesn’t matter. If you’re up for it-”

“I brought it up, didn’t I?” The corners of Reyes’ mouth gave away more than the bounce in his voice. He ran a thumb over his lips, thinking far less than the gesture implied.

Jack wasn’t sure how to phrase what came next. Because it had to, didn’t it?

“Should we head back, then?” He closed his eyes and downed his drink, something bitter and lukewarm that his partner had ordered before he could complain. The sting hit his throat, giving him a moment to collect himself.

Gabriel nodded, finished his off and slid his card across the metal plate on the counter. He caught the bartender’s look before turning and getting on his feet for the first time in nearly two hours.

-

Past midnight, this part of town was dead. Everyone was either getting shitfaced, or gone for the weekend. The facility was only a few blocks away.

Gabriel stopped at the overlook just above the neon-lit city, stretching out for miles past them. He flicked on his light, taking a drag before handing it over.

“Has it really been two months?” It was a dumb question.

Reyes’ brow lifted. “Two months, six days and…” He checked his wrist, “two hours.”

Jack put his weight on the stone railing. The city _was_ beautiful, even if it was little more than one giant, glowing billboard. Assuming neither of them ended up dead, they’d be in London in three weeks. He wondered if it would be any different.

“What was he like?”

Jack handed the light back. “Hm?”

“Your _one,_ ” he teased.

Morrison shrugged. “Junior year, just some asshole.” His lips twitched upward. “Told his girlfriend just before graduation.” The memory became more satisfying the longer he's held it.

 _“Fuck_ , man. That long?” He looked genuinely concerned. Jack tried not to grin.

“That long.” He wasn’t _embarrassed,_ but Gabe’s reaction stirred something inside of him.

Gabriel wet his lips. “Must be pretty desperate, then.”

Jack looked over. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Reyes laughed, smoke puffing out from between his lips. His back was against the skyline, arms draped over the railing and eyes raking over his partner.

“Should stop shaving, y’know?”

Morrison rubbed his chin. "You think?

“Yeah. Can’t be seen around with a fuckin’ twink.”

Jack elbowed him, but nothing could keep the grin off his face. “Fuck you.”

Gabe flicked his light back off and waved back up the street.

-

The facility was dead, save for the nurse waiting at the entrance. The cooling system’s low hum was as good of a welcome back as they ever got this early.

“Another late night?”

Gabe shrugged. “Place is stuffy as hell. Can’t blame us.”

She waved Reyes through the scanner.

 _“Some of us_ enjoy healthy amounts of sleep.”

“Sounds boring.” Gabe stopped and waited for Jack.

She checked the screen beside her. “Good to go, recruits.”

Gabriel led the way up the stairs, pulling on the door handle to keep it from waking up the entire floor.

Jack closed the door behind them and fell back onto his bed.

“So… we alright?” Reyes pulled off his shirt and sat at the end of his mattress, adjusting his watch.

Jack followed suit, swallowing air as his partner stood up and walked over.

“We’re-” He was looking down at Gabe’s chest. It felt wrong to look him in the eye this close.

 _“You_ alright?”

Jack nodded. He exhaled as a hand rested on his shoulder, Gabe’s stare melting into him.

“Are you nervous because... I’m a guy, or because you don’t want this?”

Jack bit the bullet and looked back at him. He could feel his cheeks catch fire.

“I’m not-” He caught Gabe squinting. ”It’s just... been a while.”

“But you’re ok with this?”

“Yeah.” It was a fine line between deadpan and desperate.

“Wish I’d said something two months ago.” His fingers were massaging into Jack’s shoulder lightly, encouragingly.

He didn’t object as Gabriel leaned in, only cocked his head to accommodate and felt adrenaline rush through his body. His partner’s lips were dry, but it didn’t matter when kissing him felt the way it did. He gave in a few seconds later, feeling Gabe’s breath hit his throat as he leaned in. It was instinctual, almost like his body was on autopilot.

“Ok?” Gabriel’s left hand wrapped around Jack’s head, tilting it to the side so he could peck his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes, continued Reyes’ motion and moved his head further; letting his partner in and closing his eyes. The contact was overwhelming.

“Guess you never really forget.” Gabriel backed off enough to see Jack’s blushing features, slight curve at the edges of his mouth all the invitation he needed to pull his shirt off and place both hands over his chest.

Jack was afraid to open his eyes, afraid of what his partner’s stare would do to him. He couldn’t stop pulling Gabe closer with an uneasy hand, surrounded by the man he’d eaten, slept, and trained alongside for two long, grueling months. It felt so warm, so assuring, to be in his partner’s arms.

He arched backwards as Gabriel leaned further and further into him, fingers tracing his waist.

“We ok?” His goatee was tickling Jack’s face.

Jack nodded and sat down on the mattress, hands on Gabe’s hips as he straddled him. He leaned back, giving his partner space as he undid Jack’s pants.

“Tell me we’re ok.” He wasn’t stopping, but at least he was getting the formalities out of the way.

“We’re ok,” Jack promised. He pulled Gabe’s hands away as he went for his own button, working it open with two uneasy hands and watching the smug grin across the man’s face.

Reyes cupped himself with one hand, leaning down to kiss Jack. He pulled down the edge of Jack’s boxers far enough to free his cock, keeping his eyes closed until he followed suit and took Morrison into his hand.

Jack looked down, forehead pressed against Gabe’s as a warm, steady hand wrapped around him. He grabbed his partner’s wrist as Gabe pulled his foreskin back.

Jack reached reached and stroked Reyes, closing his eyes again and trying to keep pace. It was a matter of seconds before he was staring down again; staring at the dark curls between Gabe’s legs, staring at the hand working up and down his shaft with utter confidence. Gabe’s grip was tight, pulling all the way back and exposing his head to the cool air with each motion. Every twitch of Gabe’s fingers was firing off heat through him.

Reyes was purring, lips moving across his partner’s shoulder at their own pace.

_“I got you.”_

Jack was sweating, breath heavy and head buzzing.

Gabriel put a hand on Jack’s neck as he came, pulling him closer and kissing him hard, swallowing the surprised moan out from between his partner’s lips.

_“Gabe…”_

Reyes wrapped his thumb around his own cock and pressed it against Jack’s. He watched the man’s lips part as he cursed under his breath, staring at the mess between them.

White streaks ran down Jack’s hand, and even more painted the edge of his shirt.

Gabe sat back, grinning stupidly and licking his thumb clean. He was eating up the amazed look on Jack’s face. He put a hand under Morrison’s jaw, looking over him. His face was red, edges of his hair matted down with sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through my gdocs and i found this...... it takes place a couple months after the first chunk does.
> 
> I ALSO found [this](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fCFnLJpc3qfReb0-ttl_l4AonCyCWh8eF1j8_7Nrn0Q/edit?usp=sharing), which is an earlier draft of the fic that's much longer and (imo) rougher, but if you liked either of these, here you go. The link lets you comment if you want.
> 
> if you like my work and want to toss me some change/see what i'm into, check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)


End file.
